james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Worthington
Sam Worthington (born on August 2, 1976) graduated form NIDA (Australia's National Institute of Dramatic Art) in 1998 at the age of 22. Sam received critical acclaim for his portrayal of Arthur Wellesley in his first professional role in the Belvoir Street Theatre production "Judas Kiss" (directed by Neil Armfield). He then went on to work in Australian television on such shows as Water Rats (2000) and Backburner and then on the American TV show JAG's 100th episode (Boomerang part 1). Also in 2000, Sam made his first movie appearance in the highly acclaimed Australian movie "Bootmen", about a troop of `tap dogs'; the film also starred Adam Garcia as Sam's brother. Minor roles proceeded in "Hart's War" and "Matter of Life" before Sam starred in another hailed Australian drama, 2002's "Dirty Deeds", which also starred Toni Collette and John Goodman. The following year he starred in yet another Aussie film, opposite David Wenham in "Gettin' Square". The director of the film, Jonathan Teplitzky originally tested actors who were up to 8 years older than the then 27 year old Worthington. Teplitzky wasn't sure Sam "could convincingly play a tough guy and also have elements of the leading man about him", but in the end Teplitzky decided Sam was "fantastic", and had "David playing the older, slightly more streetwise accomplice" proclaiming "it worked". But it wasn't until 2004 that Sam got his big break. Having made his directorial debut on the short film, "Enzo", Sam was offered the role of Joe in the unique and greatly acclaimed Australian drama, written and directed by Cate Shortland, "Somersault" opposite Abbie Cornish. "Somersault" took 7 years to make, and Shortland wanted to cast the perfect actor in the role of Joe. Shortland did much preparation for the film, arranging for a 3-week rehearsal period prior to shooting, it all paid off. The film did amazingly well, making a clean sweep of the Australian Film Institute awards in 2004 to win in all 13 film categories - the first time this has ever occurred in the award's history. It beat the previous record of eight AFI awards shared by Lantana (2001) and Newsfront (1978). Sam won the AFI for best male actor. Described as "one of Australia's most likeable young leading men" (efilmcritic.com), Sam has a strong career ahead of him. Already with 4 films lined up for 2005/6, including the Australian 'M.' in which he plays an updated version of the famous Shakespeare character, Macbeth. This is one Aussie actor to keep a look out for. According to a recent article by Realbollywood.com, Sam Worthington might possibly be one of the next candidates to play the star role of James Bond, after the current Daniel Craig. http://www.realbollywood.com/news/2010/02/sam-worthington-tipped-play-bond.html Trivia *He won a scholarship to the John Curtin School of Performing Arts in Fremantle, WA. *Said in an interview with Rove McManus that he had no intention of becoming an actor and went to NIDA to support a friend but was pushed through and got through. His friend did not get into NIDA. *Was in the same class as Matthew Newton. The son of TV personalities Bert and Patty Newton. *Was a finalist to play James Bond in Casino Royale (2006) before Daniel Craig was cast. *Was a bricklayer before becoming an actor. *He sold all of his possessions and lived in a $2,000 car around 2006, comparing his actions to pressing Control-Alt-Delete on a computer. He found residence after successfully auditioning for Avatar. *Worthington was born in Godalming, Surrey, England, and moved to Perth, Western Australia during his childhood. Filmography * Bootmen (2000) * Hart's War (2002) * Dirty Deeds (2002) * Gettin' Square (2003) * Somersault (2004) * Thunderstruck (2004) * The Great Raid (2005) * Macbeth (2006) * Rogue (2007) * Terminator Salvation (2009) * Avatar (2009) * Last Night (2010) * Clash of the Titans (2010) * The Debt (2010) * Avatar 2 (2014) (announced) * Clash of the Titans 2 (TBA) (announced) * Avatar 3 (TBD) (announced) External Links *Sam Worthington at the Internet Movie Database *Fansite *Unnofficial Site *Unnofficial Site and Forum References de:Sam Worthington es:Sam Worthington pl:Sam Worthington Category:Production